


The kid is all right

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: David is Jason's adopted. Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Jason Nash went out drinking with his friends than the next thing he knew. Jason had adopted a kid  David from Slovakia.
Relationships: David Dobrik & Jason Nash
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Nash turn over in bed his head pounding. The last thing he needs is his voice machine going off but than beep 

Hi Mr Nash this is Mrs kosy from the love not war boy home Iv called to say your paper work has been improved we have find a perfect match for you. A little boy who from came here from Slovakia and been living in the US for a few months. He name David and he going to be so happy that someone has picked him. Jason Nash Leapt out of bed shit shit shit. Want happen last night he and dom went out that sport bar that just opened they was beer nacho. Jason got a little drunk no very drunk.< Than they went the bar across the road Than at some point jason and made a bet with dom that he go to the orphanage and buy a kid.

OK let not panic maybe if Jason ignored it maybe it will go away. But Jason was wrong. Mrs kosy would not stop calling Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was having lunch with his friends Zane and matt in a restaurant when Jason's phone started buzzing.

This fucking bitch mutters Jason. 

Just call back and say you don't want the kid said Zane. Yeah let tell than she has to tell the kid no one wants him said Jason as he pull out the file that was sent to Jason it about was all about David. He lived in Yugoslavia with his parents and siblings before the war broke. His parents made a deal with some peachkeepers in order to try to get in out but when they got to the airport they got caught in some crossfire. His parents where killed. But David and his brother escaped. Jason kind of felt bad for the kid. Loosing your parents at a young age. Il talk to Ms koshy in the morning said jason. When Jason got home the room was dark turning the light on Jason jump someone was in his living room.

Jesus fucking Christ yell Jason. 

A dark skin woman was sitting on his couch.

hi Mr Nash remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Mr nash remember me said the woman. 

Jason Recognize the voice it was Mrs korsy.  
How the fuck did you get in my apartment? Asked Jason I broke in said Mrs korsy. Yeah I have to asked you to leave said Jason. Yeah no because we have to discuss your adoption. Oh about that Im actually not in a good place. So maybe it not a good idea to adopt a kid right now. 

Too late he all ready here said Mrs korsy Jason soon realized that a small child was hidden behind Mrs korsy. He was skinny with baggy clothes with with huge dark eyes staring at Jason. This is david am sure you two will get along said Mrs korsy. Wait you bought a minor when you where breaking into my home said Jason. 

Yeah said Mrs korsy. 

Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops. Yeah the kid staying with here said koshy. Yeah I think he don't needs to be around people like you lady said Jason. Jesus he all aready lost his parents you trying to traumatize the kid even more .


	4. Chapter 4

When ms korshy leave Jason turn around to see david looking at him. Jason didn't know what to say. They left over pizza in the fridge Jason said. Oh sweet I love pizza said David. Jason was surprised that the kid spoke perfect english. He Certainly didn't have a European accent he had a American accent. Who taught. you to speak English it really good. Jason said. I did I taught myself to speak English said David grabbing a slice of pizza in the fridge. I speak three languages Slovakia english and Hungarian .


End file.
